


Where She's Going

by Cuppatea13



Series: The Stories of Arlie [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interlude, Steve's Pov, just a hint really, start of romance, they're really just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppatea13/pseuds/Cuppatea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first meeting of Arlie and Steve- just from Steve's perspective. What was our favorite super soldier thinking? (Main story is: Reliant, this is an interlude.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where She's Going

**July 26th, 2011 (Steve)**

_Bucky Dugan Gabe Morita Dernier Falsworth Dr. Erksine Peggy_

I'm about to deliver one hell of a punch to the bag at the memory of Peggy- who I saw less than a week ago but sixty six years happened in between- when a voice saying my name causes me to turn around.

It's Director Fury and with him are two women I've never seen before. I straighten up, a little embarrassed to be seen in the middle of a work out, and try and relax a little. They're both dressed in slacks, but one is in full Agent regalia and the other is casual wear- what I'm assuming the style is for women today. God, I don't know. I didn't even know what style for women was in my day. They're both clearly beautiful women- one with curly red hair and an almost sharp quality to her, the other is slight, small, with short brown hair and amusement written all over her face and in her blue-grey eyes.

"This is Agent Romanoff," the Director says while giving a slight nod at the red-head. I greet her while Fury continues to talk. "And this is Kansas- she's not with SHIELD, but she's helped us on occasion." The girl called "Kansas" looks sharply at the Director and seems to give a small sigh after a moment. She gives me a small, but warm, smile when I greet her.

Director Fury begins to explain why he brought these women to meet me, "We thought that they might help you with any questions or problems you might have. Agent Romanoff has had a similar experience with cultural differences," this catches my attention- has someone else actually  _had_  a similar experience? Is that possible now? Fury continues, "and Kansas is," he cuts himself off, looking at a loss for words. I'm not quite sure who this girl Kansas is, but she's clearly got some backbone, since she turns to the Director and raises an eyebrow until Agent Romanoff cuts in.

"She's good," I'm not quite sure what that means, but at this point I'll go for anything.

It's not like I'm doing much else.

"Well, Kansas- call your mutt off and I'll be on my way," Fury says, looking down at the dog by Kansas's feet.

Kansas smirks, "Owl's not guarding you, Director- you can come and go as you please. I just wouldn't recommend coming too close to me," the dog gives a low growl at this.

Well, dogs are pretty much the same no matter what year- that's a relief.

The Director leaves the room, leaving me with two women I've just met and I have no idea how to talk to. Bucky would find this much easier- he'd probably already have dates with both of them by now, but I just shuffle my feet a little and decide to find out how Agent Romanoff has had a similar experience to mine.

"Agent Romanoff?" I ask, hoping I remembered her name right.

"That's correct," she says as she sits down. She's a very controlled woman- it seems like every movement is calculated. It reminds me a bit of how Peggy would move when she was working or when she was feeling confidant (which was most of the time).

I decide to just come out and ask, hoping I don't somehow offend her, "Director Fury said you'd had a…similar experience, ma'am?"

"Tasha had a bit of culture to catch up when she joined SHIELD," Kansas says, answering for the redhead with assurance.

The Agent gives a small nod at the brunette and explains further, "I was raised in an institution that hadn't had contact with the outside since the fall of the Soviet Union." I recalled the Soviet Union- it hadn't really seemed to have much contact with the outside world in my time. Wait-

The Soviet Union has fallen? "The fall?" I find myself asking.

The two women go silent for a few moments. I'm worried I've somehow made some sort of rude comment or crossed some line that has come into being since I've been in the ice. What did I do?

The Agent crosses her legs and arms and speaks to me with calm confidence and assurance. "Have you been debriefed on the events of the last 70 years?" I feel a bit awkward- SHIELD had given me several files on history that's happened since my crash, but I found them difficult to get through. Now I wish I had persevered.

Kansas swoops in to save me from my own thoughts though, "What she means is what have you been told by SHIELD?"

I turn towards her and suddenly realize she's sitting on the floor, legs crossed like children do when playing duck duck goose, and her dog-

I hadn't fully realized how big her dog was- and he's staring at me as if I committed some sort of crime.

The woman almost chuckles and beckons me forward to her, "It's fine, come forward a bit. Сейф (safe), Owl. This is Owl, he's a bit protective. Kind of like having a big brother around 24/7," The thought of the massive dog scaring away people who try to come towards this woman makes me smile. The dog-Owl- relaxes enough to smell me and wag his tail a bit. This suddenly feels familiar- meeting a dog. It's the same. I've done this a thousand times in my life and it's always the same. Sure- the circumstances are different, but dogs will always smell your hand and wag their tail or try and bite or something just  _doggish_.

"SHIELD's given me some reading material, but," I shrug- not sure how to explain that I couldn't get through it.

"It's duller than bricks, huh?" She says with a sympathetic smile. Her wording and tone make me chuckle- she's got it exactly right. The brunette looks over my shoulder at the Agent and gives a laugh.

I realize that's probably the first time since I've woken up that I've heard someone laugh. I've kept myself mostly apart from the Agents of SHIELD, feeling confused and out of place here, and those who do talk to me are usually Doctors or the Director, giving me information or asking about my current condition. Nothing to be laughing over.

She's got a nice laugh.

"Tasha- not everyone is like you and Phil," she says, grinning at the redheaded Agent, "Most people don't like reading files." The redhead scowls at her, but the brunette seems unconcerned with the expression. It's a strange relationship they have.

"So you two are friends?" I gesture at the two of them, trying to understand. Is this how friendships work now? Or is it just them? And how do I tell?

"I've known Tasha since she came to SHIELD," Kansas nods and says happily. The Agent's face goes somewhat softer as she adds:

"Kansas helped me adjust to New York and the cultural differences. She made me feel like home wasn't so far away." Kansas gives Agent Romanoff a soft smile, clearly touched. I see why now that Fury sent Kansas into meet me- He's probably thinking that if she can help Agent Romanoff, maybe she can help me too.

I'm not sure whether or not I hope he's right. I think I'm still waiting for me to wake up and find this has all been a dream. Or I might just spend the next seventy years swinging at punching bags until I finally go to sleep without waking up.

"So I think we should work on your history," the brunette bounces up, causing her dog to worry about her, but the woman grins at me and it's so  _infectious_  that even I begin to feel it, "Catch you up on current events. Let's go to the museum!"

I notice, out of the corner of my eye, the Agent grinning slightly. I'm not sure about this- the last time I had dashed outside of SHIELD had been…overwhelming doesn't even cover it. But Kansas grabs my arm (another first, I think: I'm pretty sure no one has touched me without a medical purpose since I've woken up) and starts dragging me out the door, so I follow.

She probably knows where she's going.


End file.
